


Untitled Inexperienced!Barry Allen, Westallen Smut

by ItsStillBeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My finger slipped and I ended up writing Inexperienced!Barry and Iris having sex, and Iris helping him learn how to pleasure her. Oral sex, Vibrating sexual powers, and just general smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Inexperienced!Barry Allen, Westallen Smut

Iris reached up, pushed Barry’s fumbling hand away and unclasped her own bra. If there was any blood in his body that wasn’t concentrated in his pants right now, Barry is sure he would have blushed. ‘Sorry, Iris’, and Iris smiled down at him, giggling.

‘Shh, Barry. Just get on with it’ she said smiling down at him from where she is straddling his waist. He gulps slightly, and his hands are shaking so hard they’re a blur. This is of course something he wants very much, but there’s also the fact that he doesn’t know if he can do it well enough. Barry wishes he had known a year before this that on this specific Saturday in February he would be about to have sex with Ms. Iris West. He feels like he could have prepared himself slightly better.  


Iris cocks her head and looks down at him, ‘Bear, you okay?’ she says, knowing he isn’t and he nods very slightly, and all of the excitement bubbles over in him and he blurts out, ‘You’re so beautiful Iris, god’, and Iris smiles and says, ‘I’m also, very, very ready’, in a sort of soft, sexy, deep way. Barry feels himself shudder. He surges up and meets Iris, a clumsy hand in her hair, and the other hand working its way towards her breast. ‘Is this okay?’ and she grinds down on him, reassuring him that, ‘Yes’, this is very, very okay.  


Barry can’t deal with how much of Iris is around him, he kisses the skin under the hollow in her neck, and moves further down to kiss the skin bordering her nipple. Iris spreads her legs further, her panties shifting so he can feel her through his boxers, and he can feel how hot she is, and how throbbing. It makes him the happiest man alive to know that Iris is in this position, grinding down onto him, wanting him as much as he wants her. Iris, clearly impatient huffs hornily and reaches out the hand that isn’t wrapped across Barry’s shoulders to stroke his hair and push him down. ‘Yes, Bar...’ Barry doesn’t need to be told twice before he’s sweeping his tongue across her nipple, and she’s breathing so hard and he can feel it from where his head is nestled on her chest. ‘Mmm’ she mumbles, and Barry just wants to keep doing whatever he possibly can to make Iris make more sounds like that. 

She picks up his hand, from where they both rest on her ass, and tugs it towards her, Barry thinks he knows what this means he should do. She leads his hand down her panties, past the roughness of her hair and to her warm, slick folds. Iris’ small hand is on top of his and her index finger and middle finger push against his, moving his hands in a rubbing motion, ‘Mm, yeah. Like this, Bar’, she says as their hands move in unison down to her clit. ‘Iris seeing you like this…’ trails off Barry, unable to do anything but rub faster and keep soliciting the soft breathy moans from Iris that she keeps making. He sucks hard on her nipple and Iris makes a little yelp and pushes his head further onto her breast, ‘Iris did I.. Did I hurt you? Is this good’, and then he looks up at Iris and has his answer as she nods, biting her lip, head thrown back as she widens her legs to grind down on his fingers. ‘So good, uh.’ She says as he continues working on her nipple, and eventually moves the trail of his tongue upwards to the crook of her neck, which he kisses and nibbles.  


Iris starts grinding down faster on his fingers, and he is brimming with excitement, and he doesn’t realise he’s doing it, but his fingers are vibrating, and everything is slowed down, and he’s seeing the slight amount of shock in Iris’ face in feeling the vibrations against her clit and her nipple. Then in slow motion he sees her rolling her hips into him and slowly saying ‘Yes!’, and he’s back to real time. ‘Fuuuck..Bar..ry’, she says, and Iris absolutely never curses, and its turning on Barry more than he’d like to admit. She’s clenching around him, and he finds himself uttering ‘Fuck, oh my god, Iris’, as he watches the love of his life come in front of him, because of him, on top of him, for the first time in his life.  


They both lay back on the pillows, Barry’s cheeks are red, and his dick is possibly harder than it’s ever been and he can’t take his eyes of Iris. Iris lays there, a sexy and satisfied look on her face, as she looks up at him, her bra still off. He breaks the silence ‘Was that good?’ and Iris giggles as deep as he’s ever heard him and reaches over and slaps his arm, ‘Were you there? Of course it was good’, she says and she’s breathing heavily. She has that look on his face that she always has when she’s sneakily trying to get away with something, and one minute Barry is lying on his back looking at her and the next moment Iris is kissing down his chest and saying, ‘I’ll show you how good it was’, as she reaches down for him, and grasps him in her hands.

Barry’s head falls back and hits the bedpost, but the pain is dulled by the fact that Iris actually has him in her hand and is stroking him up and down, and he can feel little bursts of electricity flowing through his body, and he knows he’s moaning embarrassingly loud. He throws his hands over his eyes, unable to look at her from where she sits on her haunches, staring him directly down with that same lip-biting sultry smile on her face. ‘Is this good, Barry?’ she mimics with a sarcastic edge in her voice, but mostly she just sounds a bit flustered and wrecked. 

‘Oh god, Iris’ he says, as she twists her hand around him, and grips him hard, pumping up and down in a fast rhythm. ‘I’m not going to last….’ And she chuckles and says, ‘I don’t want you to, I want you to come, Barry.’ He uncovers his hands, and looks down at Iris, and she winks at him and he stares at her, so close he can’t deal with it, as she lowers herself down and sinks her mouth over him.  
Needless to say, he didn’t last long at all after that.


End file.
